Right Here Beside You
by heartless.melody
Summary: He wanted to forget the past, and she would always be here to help him, no matter what happens.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made.

*****

It was raining outside. Draco was sitting in the manor's porch and stared in the pouring rain, remembering all the things that happened in the past year. Why does it have to be him? Why was he chosen to do this task? Why? So many questions were running on Draco's mind. He never wanted to do all the things Voldemort asked him to. He just wanted to save his family, his life. But Voldemort was merciless, and Draco doesn't want his family to be punished. So, he had to do it. He had to do all the tasks Voldemort asked him to do, even though they were against his will.

But all of those were over. Voldemort was gone. Harry Potter defeated him, and everyone was safe. They would not need to worry anymore. But why is he still afraid? Why?

He stepped out into the pouring rain. The feeling of the cold, chilly air and the droplets of water pouring on him was relaxing. He always liked the rain. It made him feels calm, relax. And right now, that's what he needs.

"Why does it have to be me?" he asked himself, and the tears he was trying to hold back flowed. Ever since the war, his life was never the same anymore. The events from the past kept coming back to him. At night, he couldn't sleep. The nightmares always flash back on him. It was haunting him.

During the day, those nightmares would still haunt him. Looking at his right arm, where his mark was, reminded him of all the things he did that almost cost him his life. Why him, of all people?

The tears continued to flow down his face. Every time he remembers the war, all he wanted to do was to cry, to run away. He wanted to forget everything, but he just couldn't.

"Draco" he heard a female voice behind him. He didn't bother to look at her. He knows who the girl is very well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice full of irritation.

"I just wanted to drop by. I haven't seen you for weeks" the girl said. She was calm, even though she knows that her presence was clearly unwanted.

Draco wiped away his tears before facing her. She was standing near the rose bush that she had always liked, carrying a black umbrella, and looking as radiant as ever.

"Astoria, I told you that I'm busy. You really don't need to worry" he said. The irritation in his voice was gone, which was replaced by coldness.

Astoria stepped forward, until she was standing right in front of Draco. Their families were good acquaintances, but the two never paid any attention to each other, until after the war. Almost everyone was still afraid of the Malfoys, but Astoria was different. And due to this, she and Draco became really close friends.

"Why are you crying? I though a Malfoy never cries?" she asked. Draco looked at her soft blue eyes, which was full of worry.

"Does it actually matter to you?" he asked her, the coldness still in his voice. Astoria flinched at his coldness. She had never heard Draco talk to her in a cold way. For her, he was a charming and caring guy, unlike the bully everybody knows him in school.

Astoria sighed before laying a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, I'm your friend. You could tell me everything" she said. Draco remained silent for a moment, before speaking in a low voice.

"Why does it have to be me?" he asked, and the tears started to flow again. Astoria was confused at first, but then, realization dawned at her. He was talking about the war again. The awful things Voldemort asked him to do during the war. She didn't need to ask him about it. She knows the whole story.

"Why me?" he asked again, and the tears continued to flow. Astoria hugged him tightly, while Draco sobbed on the girl's shoulders.

"To be honest, I also don't know the answer to your question" she told him. "But it's over now, Dray" she said. "I know that it's very hard for you, especially when you saw your whole family suffer under him. But it's all over. Let's just forget it, and start a new life."

Draco remained silent. Her words were still playing on his mind. He wanted to start a new life, like what she said. But he was afraid that the past would haunt him back.

"What if…he comes back after me? I don't want my family to go through all of those things again!" he sobbed. Astoria let the umbrella she was carrying fall to the ground, and by now, the two of them were both soaked by the rain.

"He won't. He's gone now, Dray" she said. "But what if he does come back?" he asked her again. A small smile crept up on Astoria's face. "Then I would be here, beside you. No matter what happens, I will always be here" she told him.

Draco freed himself from Astoria's embrace, and took both of her hands. "Promise?" he asked her. Astoria chuckled before answering his question in a more serious manner.

"You're my friend. I won't let you get hurt. I promise you that I will always be here, no matter what happen. I will never, ever leave you, Dray… I love you" she said.

Those last three words stunned Draco, but then, his face broke into a wide grin. He cupped Astoria's face in his hands, before pressing his lips onto hers.

"I love you too."

*****

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if it's crap. But hopefully, you'll like it. I got the inspiration from someone who was going through a lot of problems right now. He inspired me a lot because he never gave up, no matter what happened, and the girl he loved was always there to give him full support. Thanks to both of them for the inspiration.  
**

** Please read and review! All reviews would be very much appreciated!**


End file.
